A fairy tale moment
by Rilaya
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have always been best friends. But Blaine didn't know that and he just so happens to lose his love to a mistake. NOT BLAINE OR RACHEL FRIENDLY.


Kurt sat in the choir room with his phone in hand as he texted his long time friend, Sebastian. While most of those in Glee club at McKinley thought Kurt and Sebastian hated each other, it was not like that. As of late Kurt had enlisted Sebastian to see if Blaine was cheating, or would easily cheat on him. While this wasn't a plan he just came up with, it was a good one. It had started when he saw Sebastian in the Lima Bean. But when he got closer he realized that Blaine, his boyfriend, was sitting there with him.

So he gave Sebastian their sign for acting like they do not know each other. While Sebastian figured out by Blaine's calculating gaze on Blaine that Kurt didn't trust him, Sebastian kept 'flirting'. When they talked later Sebastian explained he didn't know Blaine was Kurt's. Kurt accepted the apology and they went with their normal friendship until Blaine texted Sebastian he wanted to hang out. So Kurt and Sebastian started this little experiment.

The only other people who knew of the experiment were people who wouldn't fawn over Blaine. Brittany and Santana. It did help that the four have them have been friends for years. The way they met was through their parents, after that the rich kids became best friends and haven't been separated yet. Sure not many knew about their close quartet but that was because they liked keeping the others for themselves. Speaking of them they come into the choir room for Glee and sit next to Kurt. It was time they proved and showed their friendship.

"So, today the day?" Santana asks breathing a heavy sigh. She hated Blaine and the way he sucked the life from Kurt and now it was over.

"Yep, I am doing it. Finally." Kurt says in reply but can't say anymore because the other glee members come in. Sam with Puck, Quinn with Finn, Rachel and Blaine blabbering about who knows what, then Artie, Mike, and Tina. Those three were in a polyamory relationship and to Kurt it was sweet. Mercedes comes in without even a glance at Kurt and sits next to Blaine.

"Okay guys, let's get started with our performances on emotion and truth." Mr. Shue says walking in with a folder in hand.

"Me and Blaine are going first." Rachel says standing up with her hand raised.

"Blaine and I." Brittany mutters, she hates when people speak incorrectly.

"Actually Mr. Shue may I go first today? I have to leave early today." Kurt says pleadingly.

"Sure, since you are busy." Mr. Shue says happy Kurt seems to want to perform again.

"But Mr. Shue as the leaders of this club me and Blaine should go first." Rachel says once more.

"Blaine and me." Brittany mutters again, this time in unison with Santana.

"No, Kurt is going to perform." Surprisingly it was Puck who said this.

"Thank you Noah." Kurt says and points to the band to get ready.

"You can call him Noah?" Quinn whispers and looks over at Puck.

"This song is dedicated to Blaine. But I want everyone to listen and I mean _really _listen to the words." Kurt says with a big smile at Blaine who looks happy his boyfriend is paying attention to him.

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

Kurt sings the part with his eyes closed

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss_

Kurt opens his eyes and points to Blaine who has yet to realize all the word to the song

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And he's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And he's taking a drag_

Kurt makes eye contact with Blaine

_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_

Kurt drops to his knees

_But he's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off his suit now_  
_Let me go_

Kurt stands up as the music plays and cover his eyes with both hands

_And I just can't look its killing me_  
_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_

Blaine looks shocked, just like everyone else in the room beside two people

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Kurt moves his hands quickly to a T pose

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

He smiles a real smile

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And he's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And he's taking a drag_

Kurt acts as if he is smoking

_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_

He points to his forehead

_But he's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off his suit now_  
_Let me go_

_Cause I just can't look its killing me_  
_And taking control_

Kurt fakes like he has restraints on his arms and legs

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_

He grabs his throat

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_

"How could you sing that to Blaine." Rachel says standing back up.

"Yeah Kurt, I would never cheat on you." Blaine says condescendingly. "You must be thinking about crazy things."

"Blaine is the best boyfriend you could have." Mercedes says with crossed arms.

"Oh really, even though he told me I wasn't sexy, told me to tone down my personality, or how about when he tried to rape me when he was drunk!" Kurt asks then realizes what he just said.

He hears a crash and sees Brittany and Santana being held back by Sam and Puck.

"That didn't happen!" Rachel screeches standing in front of Blaine.

"Why would you lie Kurt?" Blaine asks him with a frown.

"I'm not lying! I can say even more things that explain me breaking up with you. Making out with my rival after I told you how I felt, comparing me to my bully, or how about the one to top it all off. Cheating on me!" Kurt says, the damn of secrets finally breaking.

The room erupts into shouts. Each person taking a side. Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Puck forming Kurt's side and Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and the trio on Blaine's side.

"It doesn't even matter because Kurt didn't even get into NYADA and Blaine will. Blaine can't be strapped down to a loser!" Rachel screams while Puck and Finn are yelling at each other.

"It doesn't matter! I got into Parsons!" Kurt yells back at her.

"Damn gay face. Didn't think the breakup would be this chaotic." A voice cuts through the room and suddenly it's all quiet.

"Hey Sebastian, I thought I said we could hang later." Blaine says without thinking.

"No thanks Bland. I didn't come here for you anyway. Come on Twinker bell. You coming Britt and San?" Sebastian asks as he walks more into the room.

"Yep, we just have to stop by my house so we can all change." Kurt says grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, the Gala will be exciting. They are letting us perform this year!" Brittany said happily to Sam.

"Did you guys want to come?" Kurt asks Sam, Puck, and Quinn. "I know you have a gala dress and I have plenty that will fit you two."

"Sure." They all say happy to be invited.

"Um, what about me?" Blaine asks tapping his foot.

"What about you?" Sam asks him.

"Aren't you going to invite me Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"No, we are no longer a couple Blaine." Kurt say sneering and walks out of the room with the girls and Puck and Sam. Leaving Blaine's group and Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Blaine says expectantly.

"Sorry, I just happen to have someone I actually love." Sebastian says before rushing out of the room.

It was finally his turn, and the Gala was the perfect time. It may not be Kurt's fairy tale moment but it was as close as he could get.


End file.
